The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
An information processing apparatus having a small touch panel display such as a portable information terminal and an electronic apparatus allows a user to select characters, images, and the like on a panel surface. For example, when a user inputs characters on the panel surface, the user selects desired characters using a software keyboard displayed on the panel surface in a QWERTY layout and the like.
However, the software keyboard displayed on the small touch panel display has small indications of keys. This makes it difficult for a user to find and type the keys.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-182487 discloses a character input device which allows a user to easily input characters with a small virtual keyboard. For example, when a position of a Japanese letter “hi” is tapped on the virtual keyboard including Japanese Hiragana letters arranged in the order of the 50-character Hiragana syllabary, the character input device displays an enlarged key showing “hi” on the panel surface. Around the enlarged key “hi”, Japanese letters “chi”, “na”, “ni”, “nu”, “ha”, “hi”, “hu”, and the like located within a certain range from the key “hi” on the virtual keyboard are displayed as adjacent enlarged keys.